


Finally Free

by RedParrot



Series: The Greater Good - Part Two [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heats, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Mentions of Rape, Omegaverse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, References to Depression, Rutting, mentions domestic assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedParrot/pseuds/RedParrot
Summary: The family move on after an awful few weeks. But a couple of them are struggling with something else and trying to hide it.
Series: The Greater Good - Part Two [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738087
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from the previous story and ties up a few plot points.  
> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Please check the additional tags, I hope I've covered all that might trigger someone, but am happy for further suggestions. Thanks.

Daniel ensured he made a few noises as he walked up the stairs. He knew the door would be open. Clive had not closed a door since his return to the family home.

He thought back to the first day Clive had been restored to them. After he had been cleared of the murder charge, they had wanted to get him home. Back to safety. Poor Clive had recoiled from Daniel. The reaction from Clive had been heart-breaking. The Beta male had spent two weeks not only fearing for his future but fearing every Alpha male in the prison. It was not surprising Clive struggled to accept that he was free, and that Daniel was not trying to hurt him.

Even now, a couple of weeks later, Clive was still jumpy. Daniel was careful to announce his presence. He knew Clive would be awake. He was able to get to the shower and move short distances on his own. He was not confident enough to tackle the stairs on his own, even with the crutches to help steady him.

As he reached the open door, he could hear Clive talking to Henry.

'When you're better,' said Henry, his words breathy with excitement, 'we can go crab hunting. Sammy says there might be crabs in rock pools. And you can help me to look for them. Are you tired yet? Sammy says I'm not allowed to tire you out.'

Clive chuckled, 'I've only been up for twenty minutes, Henry, I don't get worn out as quickly as Jamie does.'

'Jamie was hurt by a bad man and you saved him,' stated Henry.

Daniel reached Clive's room and hovered in the doorway. Clive looked up and smiled.

'Don't worry, I heard you coming,' he said. 'It's getting better.'

Daniel nodded, 'take your time. None of us can understand what you went through.'

Henry looked between the two adults.

'Could you help me downstairs?' asked Clive, looking at the boy.

Daniel smiled fondly as the little Alpha stood tall and full of pride. Henry nodded.

'Wait at the top of the stairs,' said Clive. 'Danny can help me there.'

Henry scampered off. They watched him go.

'Considering everything those boys have had to put up with over the last month... they've coped so well... better than me.'

Daniel squeezed Clive's shoulder before holding out his hand to help him up.

'I think, you have coped better than could be expected,' said Daniel.

'When we were driving home,' said Clive as he steadied himself, 'I knew I could either go to pieces or get through it.'

'Do not bottle it up, Clive. We need you well. It's amazing how well you're doing, but you cannot, and should not, just put it behind you. Clive, they wanted to kill you. Please don't ignore the... the horrible stuff.'

Clive nodded, 'I'm not. I just need a bit of time... then I'll talk more about it. Just let me get back into a routine for a while.'

Daniel nodded. He could not imagine what feelings and emotions would be affecting his friend. What he did know was that he and the rest of the family would be there for him when he was ready, or needed, to talk. They were keeping an eye on him, and Jamie, and Mary. The three were all suffering to some extent. Daniel knew that if Clive had been convicted Jamie would not have forgiven himself, even though there was nothing he could have done. And Mary was still tearful, wishing she had found the piece of evidence that saved Clive sooner. 

He allowed Clive to dictate the pace as they walked to the door. Daniel grabbed the crutches that were leaning against the wall. Clive was able to hobble about a few feet without them but needed them for anything further. They were trying to find a reputable physiotherapist that did not cost too much to help Clive. So far, all the women they contacted refused the work. Either not wanting to be associated with the family or not wanting to help a Beta. Poor Clive had accepted that he would be left crippled. They were making do with the information they could find on the internet but knew there was a high chance they were doing as much harm as they were good. 

Henry was waiting at the top of the stairs jumping up and down. As they reached him, Clive rested his hand on the little boy's shoulder and pretended to use him as a prop to get down each step. In reality, Daniel was taking all his weight, but Henry did not need to know that. They descended slowly; Clive was breathless by the time they reached the last step. Daniel handed him his crutches and walked with him to the kitchen. 

Jamie and Mary were at the table looking at a magazine. Daniel could see pictures of wild animals stalking prey. Mary was making notes on her notepad. 

'School project?' asked Clive as he sat in the chair that Henry had carefully pulled out for him.

Mary nodded, 'I've got to write about my favourite animal. I don't have a favourite really, but I think wolves are cool. They have Alpha males as well.'

'Tea?' asked Jamie as he eased himself up to stand. 

Jamie was still moving carefully, as he recovered from the stab wound. Any quick movements left him gasping in pain. He had learned the best way not to worry the rest of the family was by taking it very easy. 

'Stay there,' said Daniel, 'I'll get it-'

'It's alright,' replied Jamie with a smile, 'I need to keep moving... just really slowly.'

He winked at Henry who giggled. Daniel liked to hear the children laughing; even Mary was starting to smile again. They knew it would take a while to get back to some sense of normality. The little steps they were taking were getting them towards their goal. 

'Any chance you'll let me do some work today?' asked Jamie hopefully.

Daniel looked at him and shook his head, 'no. You are not setting foot in the workshop, or the cottage, until the doctor says you are fit to work. I'll not be responsible for you making it worse. If you are bored, you can research-'

'I'm fed up with looking at faucets and doorknobs,' sighed Jamie.

Daniel smiled, 'I know,' he said. 'But it needs to be done, and that's your only option. We need to set up a website for the cottage. And that means having a look at other holiday cottage websites.'

'I'll help,' said Mary. 'We can make a list of the good things and the bad things on the websites.'

'I thought you had homework to do?' said Jamie, narrowing his eyes.

Mary looked down for a few seconds, 'can I help when I've finished my homework?'

'That will be OK,' said Jamie with a glance at Daniel, who nodded his approval. 

'This doggie's eating a deer... it's icky.'

Henry was peering at the page of the wildlife magazine, his eyes wide with awe.

'Maybe we won't let George see that,' suggested Daniel as he leaned over and closed the magazine before the rest of the family turned up for breakfast.

Daniel did not want George upset at the start of the day. He knew it was only a matter of time before the kind boy wanted to become a vegetarian. Daniel was already finding vegetarian recipes he could use.

The young Omega wandered in followed by three of the kittens. Another moment of domesticity that Daniel liked to see. George looked after all the kittens, and, when she was around, their feral mother. 

'I think, they want feeding,' said Jamie with a nod to the kittens.

George looked back at the young cats before turning to Jamie and Daniel, 'I wondered if they might have some tuna as a treat. They've not had a treat for ages.'

Daniel sighed he could not resist the little boy. He could rarely resist any of the boys. He nodded and indicated the cupboard where the tinned food was kept. George skipped over with the kittens close behind, meowing in chorus. 

'Do you need me to open it?' asked Daniel.

'I can work the opener,' replied George. 'I know the edges are sharp. I'll be careful.'

Daniel smiled George was a sensible little boy, wise beyond his years. Their family was growing up fast. Even his daughters were not babies anymore. Both were able to stand on their own and take faltering steps across the room. 

He looked at Clive who was watching George leading the kittens from the room. He hoped the normality of their family life was helping the Beta to recover from his ordeal. 

A~B~O

Liam threw the duvet off and stared at the ceiling. He noticed a cobweb and shook his head. For a fastidious Omega, he was letting his standards slip. There should not be cobwebs in his bedroom. He smiled to himself for a few seconds as he contemplated that it was only him that would see the cobweb. He did not share his bed with an Alpha anymore. His Alpha was busy with his daughters in his big house in the countryside. Liam was stuck in a one-bedroom flat, on his own, in the middle of the town, contemplating getting up and going to work. 

His reintroduction to the family had gone better than he had expected. The children had accepted him and understood that Sammy was the one they could still turn to if he was not there. Even Henry, who was not his son, seemed to like having another adult Omega around. The family were always welcoming. But Liam did not want to appear to be pushing in, trying to take back his spot as the family Omega. He was retired, he could not hold that position even if he wanted to.

It was much easier since he had been officially reintroduced to the family. They all knew it was too much of a risk for him to keep visiting. He had been told by the authorities that he was not supposed to see his old family anymore. He was officially dead, so it would have looked bad for the women that had told the family he had died. They had overcome the issue by having Meg, who had influence due to her ministerial job, accidentally bump into him in a very public place. Now he could visit the family whenever he wanted with no fear of reprisal. 

He pushed himself up to sit and reached out for his phone. The blinking light told him he had a text message. After swiping the phone open, he smiled to see a message from Mary. His daughter, who understood what had happened to him better than Peter and George did had taken to texting him daily. She updated him on what she was learning at school and what the family were getting up to. The phone had been a gift from the family to Mary after she was instrumental in saving Clive during the court case. Her old phone was now locked up as the key piece of evidence that had cleared Clive of murder.

Liam read the text with a smile. He decided to work out what to say in response whilst he had his shower and ate his breakfast.

As he stood up, a feeling of dizziness rushed through him. He reached out, grabbing the corner of the wardrobe to steady himself. It took him longer than he would have liked to recover. The feeling was not due to him getting up too fast.

Liam thought for a few moments. He realised he had not slept particularly well the last couple of nights. He had been too warm, despite the crisp April nights. And now he felt dizzy and he was noticing dust in his flat.

Liam knew he was going into heat. He was due a heat, but he had expected it to be late again or absent completely. His heats had started to be erratic at the same time that he had become infertile. He sighed. He was not looking forward to another heat with a stranger. He would have to contact the government's Alpha Agency. They would supply him with an Alpha to see him through the heat. Over the years that he had used their services, he had been lucky to often get a pleasant, understanding, young man who allowed him to dictate the pace. If he got Said again it would not be too bad. But what if he got someone else? He wondered again if he could get through the heat on his own. But he had to be pragmatic and accept that he could not.

His phone buzzed. Another message, this time from Sammy asking if he wanted to visit that afternoon. Liam decided he would like to be distracted for a few hours.

A~B~O

Daniel smoothed the plane along the wood; he watched the shavings peel off. He blew them off the word and ran his fingers over the smooth edge searching for imperfections. He wanted the piece to be perfect. It was the first bespoke order he had taken on for a few months. Since moving, dealing with the children returning, and Liam coming back into their lives, Daniel had not felt able to take on any intricate work.

The client, Hazel, had been pleasant on the phone and in the emails, they had exchanged. She had left much of the design up to Daniel, only asking for the piece to be a specific size to fit in a recess in a wall. The wardrobe was a big, challenging job, but Daniel was enjoying the work. He was able to forget everything else whilst he worked. He had to concentrate. The wood was expensive, and he did not want to have to buy replacements.

The grey kitten, which was still without a name meowed. The kitten was sitting just inside the workshop. Her fur was covered in droplets of rain from the brief shower that had only finished a few minutes before. Daniel smiled as he picked up one of the towels he had hooked up by the steps before scooping up the fluffy kitten. As he towelled her dry, she purred before wandering across the workbench towards a tub of nails. She sniffed the tub for a few seconds before stepping into it and curling up. Daniel shook his head in amusement. They were often surprised by the odd places the kittens found to sleep. He left the nameless kitten to her slumber. He was used to checking for kittens whenever he was in his workshop.

He turned back to his work, releasing what would be one of the doors from the vice. His thoughts started to wander. He thought of Clive and his efforts to pretend he was not suffering after his ordeal and how Jamie wanted to rush back to work. He wondered if his worries were so obvious. He wondered if Sammy had noticed. Daniel hoped not he did not want his Omega worried.

He did not want either of his Omegas worried. 

And that was the problem.

He sighed and placed the unfinished door against the wall. It was clear he was not going to get much more done whilst his mind was not on his work. He picked up the cooling coffee from the side and pulled up a stool next to the grey kitten. He stroked her head with one finger. He was rewarded with a contented purr from the tiny creature. He wondered what it would be like to live such a simple life. The kittens wanted for nothing. Daniel wanted what he could not have. He wanted what he should not want. He wanted Liam, but he was still bonded to Sammy. And he would never betray Sammy. He loved Sammy. Sammy was his Omega. Liam was not his Omega anymore.

He sighed again and watched the kitten re-position herself a little. The confused feelings had been threatening him for some time. If it had not been for the horrible events surrounding the attack on Jamie, Clive, and Mary, Daniel was sure he would have been struggling sooner. Now they were there, bubbling under the surface. His next heat with Sammy was only a couple of months away. Would it feel strange? Knowing that the man he loved was not dead. Would it be strange for Sammy? Daniel hoped not. He did not want anything to upset his little Omega. No. He had to push the thoughts away. He had to hide it deep down so that neither Sammy nor Liam sensed it. 

His phone buzzed; it was his client. He swiped the screen to answer.

'Daniel Waterman,' he said.

'Hi, Daniel it's Hazel Grove. I was wondering how my piece was getting on. I'd love to come and have a look... but not if that's weird. Is that weird? Do people look at work whilst it's still being made?'

Daniel chuckled, 'no Ms Grove-'

'Hazel,' the client corrected.

'No, Hazel. Quite a lot of clients come and look at bespoke work. When did you want to come over?'

'Is this evening alright? I'm free after six. But don't let me interfere with your family. I don't want to drag you away from your dinner.'

'I wish all my clients were as kindly as you, Hazel,' replied Daniel. 'If you could make it about seven that would be better, we'll have the younger children in bed by then.'

'No problem, can you give me directions? I've got your address, but it looks like a mess of windy narrow roads to me on the map.'

Daniel laughed, 'yeah, I'll email them to you.'

'Thanks.'

'OK,' concluded Daniel. 'I look forward to seeing you tonight around seven.'

'Thanks, Daniel,' said Hazel. 'See you then.'

The call disconnected. Daniel stared at the phone for a few seconds. He nodded to himself. He would have to squash the feelings down. He could not let his issues affect his work. His livelihood. 

The kitten continued to purr, oblivious to Daniel's torment.


	2. Chapter 2

'We should give you a key,' said Sammy.

He stood aside to let Liam pass. The older Omega smiled.

'Or you should start coming around to the side door. It feels odd letting family in through the front door.'

Liam did not respond; Sammy could sense that he was upset. Or embarrassed.

'You are family, Liam. I know it's still a bit of a strange feeling. But other families include the retired parents of the children. I know you should have been here, with the family, for another couple of years... but... oh, Liam.'

The Omega was obviously about to cry. He pulled Liam into a hug.

'Sorry,' said Liam. 'I'm just tired. I guess all that's happened has caught up with me.'

Sammy was not so sure. He decided not to say anything. At least for a while. He hoped Liam would talk to him later.

'Where is everyone?' Liam asked as they walked through to the kitchen.

'I am in the kitchen,' announced Henry who was sitting cross-legged on the window seat.

Arranged around him were a collection of toy figures. An assortment of dinosaurs and fish arranged in order according to their size. One of the kittens was sitting in Henry's lap taking an interest in his toys.

'Well, I can see where you are,' said Liam brightly. 'What are you up to there?'

Sammy left Liam to his conversation with Henry. He hoped the Omega was not going to bottle up his worries and spend his visit using the children as an excuse not to talk to him. There was something about Liam that Sammy could sense, but he could not put his finger on it. He watched Liam for a few seconds.

The Omega had turned up only wearing a thin jacket which he had slipped out of as soon as he could. Sammy was still wearing two layers. Liam only had a t-shirt on. Sammy sighed inwardly as he realised what the issue was. Liam was exhibiting the early signs of a heat.

And for the retired Omega, that meant hiring an agency Alpha. Sammy wondered if Liam was trying to hide his heat. Sammy wondered if Liam was going to try to get through the heat on his own. Sammy knew from experience how horrific it was to go through the start of a heat without his Alpha. He hated to imagine what it would be like to endure an entire heat alone. 

Sammy watched the kettle boil and listened to Liam asking Henry about the dinosaurs and fish he had around him. Henry was proudly naming each species and telling Liam everything he knew about the crab figures. As Sammy poured the tea, he tried to think of a way to get Liam talking. He wanted to offer whatever support he could. The last thing he wanted was for Liam to think he was alone. 

A thought struck Sammy. Now that Liam was officially allowed to see the family could they help him?

The sudden, shocking, sense of pain that flashed through Sammy forced him to grab the edge of the work surface. He gasped; it took him a few seconds to get his wits about him. He looked at Liam who had also reacted but not to the extent that Sammy had.

'Where is he?' asked Liam.

'The workshop,' said Sammy as he moved to the door. 'Henry stay there, and don't let your brothers or Mary follow us.'

Henry nodded, his expression worried, his eyes as wide as the kittens.

Something had happened to Daniel. Something that had caused him pain. Sammy had felt it, and Liam had felt it as well. Not to the same extent, but that was to be expected as they were no longer bonded.

They hurried across the gravel driveway to the workshop. Sammy could not see his mate. The electric saw was slowing to a stop. Sammy knew it had a 'dead man's switch' that would stop the machine if a lever was not pressed down. He reached the edge of the converted garage and stepped onto the concreted area. He spotted a spatter of blood. When he heard a sob, he rushed forward.

Daniel was sat on the floor, clutching a towel over his forearm. The Alpha looked up at Sammy and Liam. He had tears streaking down his face.

'I'm sorry,' he said, his voice cracking with emotion. 'I was distracted. It was an accident.'

'It's OK,' soothed Sammy, 'I know it's an accident.'

Sammy wondered why his mate might think he would hurt himself deliberately. He knelt by Daniel and lifted the towel from his arm. The cut across his mate's arm was bleeding. The pressure Daniel had been applying was helping to stop the flow.

'It's not too bad,' assured Sammy. 'I can deal with it. A few steri-strips should do the trick.'

He spoke calmly, pushing his own worry away.

'Why were you distracted?' asked Liam, the concern obvious in his voice. 'It's me, isn't it? My coming back has caused you problems.'

Sammy looked up at Liam, who was not hiding his own tears.

'I'll go,' said Liam. 'I'm causing problems.'

'No', said Sammy with conviction. 'You are part of the family. We need to talk, the three of us. Help me get Danny up. I have a proposal for you both.'

Sammy could tell both men were confused but he did not want to tell them what he was considering in the chill of the workshop. And he needed to clean the cut to his mate's arm. 

Between them, the two Omega's helped the Alpha to his feet. Daniel was not generally squeamish but had paled significantly and did not look well. Sammy guessed his mate was suffering from shock. It may not have been a serious injury, but it could have been much worse. The boys were all waiting by the kitchen door when they returned. Mary was standing by the door to the sitting room keeping the twin girls from wandering in. The two toddlers were gurgling and pointing at all the adults behaving strangely. 

'What happened to Danny?' asked George, his voice filled with worry.

'He had an accident in the workshop with one of the tools. This is why none of you is allowed in there, or the cottage, without one of us with you. He'll be fine. Go back to the playroom, there's nothing for any of you to worry about,' said Sammy. 

He left Liam to guide Daniel to the window seat. He crouched in front of George who had not budged from his spot in the middle of the kitchen. The two young Alphas and Mary had wandered away, content that there was nothing they needed to do. But for George, his natural need to help and heal was overwhelming. 

'I have a special job for you, George,' said Sammy. 'I want you to tell Jamie and Clive that everything is fine. Danny has a cut. That's all. I'm going to clean it up. He was shocked when it happened - did you feel it?'

George nodded.

'They probably felt it as well. Go and tell them that everything is fine. They don't need to come and check on us.'

Sammy did not want Jamie straining himself or Clive struggling through on his crutches for no reason. He knew they were in the playroom helping George with a large jigsaw. He suspected the boys had been sent to see what was happening. As George ran off, intent on delivering his message, Sammy helped Mary to put the twins back in their playpen. He asked her to give him, Daniel, and Liam some privacy for a few minutes. Mary nodded. She understood that sometimes the grown-ups needed to talk about things that the children should not hear. 

He grabbed the first aid kit from the utility room and returned to the kitchen. Liam had found a couple of clean cloths and was cleaning the cut to Daniel's arm. Sammy grabbed one of the chairs so that he could sit opposite Daniel and Liam. 

'Now,' said Sammy in a matter-of-fact manner. 'Danny. You are getting distracted by Liam's return-'

'I knew it. I caused this-'

'Shh,' said Sammy with a glare at Liam.

Liam leaned back a little shocked at the way the younger man had spoken to him. Sammy did not care; both the older men needed a talking to.

'Of course, it's caused you to be conflicted and confused. You love Liam. He was your Omega. We all know that. We all know that when I am retired, I will live with Jamie. And Danny, you will go to Liam when you retire. We all know that as well. But right now, you are stuck with me-'

'Sammy I-'

Sammy leaned forward and took his mates hand in his, he looked Daniel in the eyes and smiled. 

'I know you love me. I could not have asked for a more attentive mate. Even when we were under pressure when you were running out of time...'

Sammy paused and looked away for a moment, willing the horrible memories away.

'Even then, you were gentle and caring towards me and not just during my heats.'

Sammy rested the first aid box on his knees and started to pull out what he would need to clean the wound. He tipped some antiseptic onto a wad of cotton wool, Daniel held out his arm so that Sammy could clean the cut. Sammy smirked when his big strong Alpha hissed at the antiseptic's sting. Liam opened a package of steri-strips and helped Sammy to lay them over the cut.

'Liam, I know you're going into heat. And I think you are going to try to hide it from us... and the authorities. You're going to try to get through it on your own-'

'No, Liam. You'll be ill. You mustn't do that,' Daniel said, his injury forgotten as he turned to his former mate who reddened considerably. 

Sammy clicked the first aid kit shut with a snap. The two men looked at him. 

'And that is why,' he said, 'I think, Danny should help you.'

He looked at Liam, who looked back. Sammy could see Liam taking in what he had said. Liam blinked a couple of times before a tear spilt from his eye and fell onto his cheek. He looked at Daniel who was also staring at him. Daniel had his mouth open in the same way the boys did when they were in awe of something they had seen.

'I mean it,' said Sammy. 'It would not be a betrayal to me. I am giving you my blessing. I do not want to see Liam forced to get another Alpha, a stranger, to... service Liam. Like we were serviced when we were still in the homes. I want him to have someone he knows and trusts to looks after him when he's at his most vulnerable... and Danny I cannot think of a better Alpha to do that, than you.'

'I might get Said again,' said Liam. 'If I went through the agency-'

'But you might not,' replied Sammy pragmatically. 'You might be lucky and get the Alpha you had before... but what if you don't. I've heard the stories of the Omega being pushed around and told they should just put up with it... Liam, you told us what it was like for you when you were still fertile and were forced to mate with a prisoner. Liam that was nothing short of rape. State-sanctioned rape. And all because we must procreate if we can.'

Sammy looked at them both for several seconds before speaking again. He could tell Liam was considering the idea seriously. Daniel still seemed a little shocked. 

'Liam, would you have Daniel as your mate? To see you through your heat. He'll have to come back to me in two months, but I think I can spare him for a few days,' Sammy smiled and winked at Daniel.

Liam nodded slowly before looking at Daniel who turned to him.

'I would be honoured to help you,' he said, before looking at Sammy. 'You really are an amazing, generous, Omega, Sammy.'

Sammy smiled, 'I know,' he said. 'But with a generous family like all of you looking out for me... I guess it was going to brush off.'

Liam and Daniel looked at each other again, they both nodded to each other. Liam reached out his hand to Sammy. Daniel did the same. 

'Thank you,' they both said, at the same time.

'Just look after each other for me,' said Sammy. 'Now, I'll leave you to talk for a few minutes whilst I go and allay Jamie and Clive's fears, and check on the twins.'

He left the former mates sitting together in the window seat, clutching each other’s hands. He knew he had done a good thing and although he knew it would be strange, he would work through it with the rest of his family.

A~B~O

Liam watched Sammy go. He heard the Omega talking to his twins in the next room for a few moments. Sammy was a natural Omega. He dealt with all the children, even the ones that were not his. He had taken on the children of the former family Omega as if they were his own. And then happily started to share them. Liam knew that Omega matured quickly, but Sammy was still a young man. And he had sat him and Daniel down and given them a talking to. They were both a lot older than him. Sammy could have been Liam's son, and yet he had shown that he was in charge. Daniel might have been the official head of the house, but it was the fertile childbearing Omega that ran the family.

Liam looked at Daniel who was smiling fondly at the sound of Sammy dealing with their children. He looked at Liam.

'We had better make him proud,' said Liam. 'Will it work? Will you be alright?'

Daniel nodded, he looked at the cut on his arm.

'For you. For him. I will make it work. I shouldn't have let it get to me. I'm so glad you're back, don't ever think this, or my confusion is your fault.'

He pointed at the cut before tapping his head.

'I couldn't sort it all out in my head. I was trying to ignore it... and then poor Clive got arrested and we were dealing with that, and Jamie and Mary... but the last few days the conflicting feelings were creeping back in. This is my fault.'

Liam lightly rested his hand over the cut.

'Thank you, then,' he said. 'Sammy's right I was going to try to get through it on my own.'

Daniel was thoughtful for a few moments.

'Can we use your flat? It would be too odd for Sammy if we were here... Do you still... what is it Clive calls it? - nest... now that you're infertile?'

Liam smiled, 'yes,' he said. 'It's odd. I know in my head that I can't get pregnant anymore, but I've already cleaned the flat from top to bottom. I think that was when I knew it was coming,' he chuckled, 'although, I spotted a cobweb on the ceiling this morning.'

Daniel laughed. Liam was pleased, it was good to see his former mate relaxed again. Daniel kissed Liam's hand. Liam felt the thrill he used to feel when Daniel would touch him.

'How long?' asked Daniel.

Liam mused for a moment, 'at least another day. You've got time to give your staff jobs to do for when you are indisposed. You can leave Graham in charge and get Jamie doing more research.'

They both chuckled.

A~B~O

Sammy listened at the doorway. He was pleased and a little apprehensive at the same time. He was pleased the pair had accepted his suggestion. He knew the only way either Daniel or Liam would have entertained the idea of them sharing Liam's heat would be if he suggested it to them. Sammy knew there was a good chance that Liam would have a few more heats before they stopped. Now that he was back with the family it was only right that his former Alpha helped him. That was what happened in other families. Why should they be any different? The manner that Liam had disappeared and then returned to the family was different, in a horrible way. But that did not change the biology. It would have been different if Sammy was going into heat at the same time. He would have taken precedence in that circumstance. 

He knew it would be odd, knowing that Daniel was with another Omega. It had been strange when Jamie had been forced to service the young Omega in the home a couple of years before. But Daniel was going to be with the man he loved. He was going to be with his Omega. Would it change Daniel's attitude toward him? Conversely, would Daniel be able to enjoy himself with Liam, would he be able to relax and put Liam's mind at rest?

Had Sammy made a mistake in suggesting they be together?

He heard them both chuckling about something in the kitchen. He smiled and shook his head. He had not made a mistake. It would be strange, for all three of them. But it was the right thing to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel watched Hazel Grove walk around the side of the house, towards the workshop. He had suggested she walk straight around, rather than knock on the front door. He was confident she was not bothered by the informal nature of their meeting. The phone calls with her had always been informal, at least on her part. It took Daniel a while to get used to calling her by her first name without a prompt from the woman. He had learned early on that most women liked to behave as though they were superior to him. They were generally more intelligent and stronger, but it was only due to the power they wielded that they could influence the male sexes. 

Hazel was refreshing, rather like Meg and some of her friends, she treated him as an equal. He had been employed as a master carpenter to create a piece of bespoke furniture. It was a business transaction. He was not her servant. The piece was going to cost a lot of money, not only for the materials but also for the time it would take to finish it to a high standard. 

Hazel looked as though she was the same age as Meg. She had blonde hair, although Daniel suspected it was dyed. She wore practical chino trousers, and a polo shirt, with an emblem that he could not make out until she had reached the workshop. It showed what looked like a spine with a gentle curve to it. A series of expanding circles started at one of the bones in the spine. The words 'Grove Physio' were embroidered underneath.

Daniel reached out his hand to shake Hazel's. She smiled.

'This is a lovely idea for a workshop,' she said looking around the converted garage. 'You've got everything you need right here.'

Daniel nodded, 'it was a selling point when we were looking at the house. At least for me anyway.'

Hazel glanced back at the big house, 'I guess the size of the house was also a selling point?'

Daniel smiled, 'we moved here just before the children started to be repatriated. We were lucky, we got a good deal from the previous owner. She knocked a bit of the price on the condition that we kept the roses in the back garden and allowed her to visit us.'

'I bet that was a hard offer to take up,' remarked Hazel with a conspiratorial wink. 'Now, I don't want to keep you. I only want to see how it's going. I have no time frame in mind. You can take as long as you need. This is a treat for me. So I want it to be good and for that, I am prepared to wait.'

'Of course,' said Daniel. 'I've nearly finished the doors. I can show you the design of the whole piece as well...'

He looked under the workbench for a few seconds before finding his draughts. After laying them out on the bench he pointed out a few of the finished parts to Hazel. She nodded and smiled her approval. 

'This is beautiful,' she said.

Daniel could see that she meant what she said. 

'What happened to your arm?' she asked after a few seconds of looking at the plans and the carved wooden pieces.

'Oh. Er...' Daniel was not sure what to say. 'It was an accident. I didn't cause any damage to your piece-'

Hazel took a step forward and rested her hand on his arm, near the cut, 'it's OK,' she said. 'I only asked because I'm concerned about you. I've commissioned you to make something out of an inanimate object. You are flesh and blood and, therefore, slightly more important.'

Daniel flushed with embarrassment. He should have realised the woman was not worried about the work she wanted him to do. Hazel noticed his discomfort. 

'I think, it's shit that you're all brainwashed into thinking women are somehow better than you. We don't even work. We can't make babies. We're useless.'

'Thank you,' said Daniel. 'You sound like Meg.'

Hazel furrowed her brow for a second but did not say anything. Daniel wondered if she was trying to work out who Meg was. 

'I was wondering,' said Daniel with renewed courage, 'if you would mind our apprentice and my new partner doing some work on your piece? I want them to get used to working with the hand carving tools. They've done bits and pieces with offcuts. It wouldn't be on any part that would be obvious-'

'Why not?'

Daniel hesitated.

'You obviously think they are good enough to work on the piece. Why not let them work on a visible part? I'd like to think I helped your business out.'

Daniel smiled, 'do you want to commission some more things?' he asked with a grin.

Hazel shrugged, 'you never know. My business is picking up. I may be moving offices soon.'

Daniel was not expecting Hazel to be open to the idea of commissioning more work. He knew he would enjoy making more pieces for her. He wished all his clients were as accommodating. 

She reached forward to run her fingers over the finished parts. Daniel could not help noticing a couple of scars on her left wrist. He recognised them as being self-inflicted. She realised he was staring and lowered her arm. 

'Sorry,' said Daniel, hoping he had not ruined their good working relationship.

'Don't be,' said Hazel, a hint of sadness in her voice. 'I'm getting better. I... I was a closeted progressive for many years. When the Repatriation Bill went through, I came out to my partner. We'd been together for a long time. She was very Conservative. The sort that would like to see the Omega kept as breeding slaves and the Alpha's forced into hard labour. The sort that would like to put down all the Beta babies.'

She paused and looked away, taking a shaky breath.

'I don't think I knew just how Conservative she was until that Bill was passed. We got into an argument and I came out to her... She hit me. Threw me out, and I had to start again.'

'I'm sorry,' said Daniel, 'that must have been awful.'

He could not imagine being in a violent relationship. He knew there were Alpha's that dominated their Omega, but somehow that was different to violence between women in a relationship. The primal urges that overtook the Alpha and Omega were not something they could help. But women were not affected by such things. 

'I was lucky. I have a business of my own. I had my own money. But it was hard. When I did this-'

She held up her wrist.

'I really wanted to end it all. But I was lucky. A couple of lovely Omega found me. One of them was a nurse. He knew what to do until an ambulance arrived... I'm a lot better now. And this-'

Hazel pointed at the plans for the bespoke cupboard.

'-This is my treat to me for getting through it. I still have the odd moment. But I'm much happier now... Are you OK?'

Daniel realised he had become lost in thought.

'It reminded me of a time I nearly did that. I got some pills together. I remember looking at the pile of them. I was so close to taking them.'

'What happened?' asked Hazel before adding. 'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.'

Daniel smiled, 'our Omega, Liam. He'd been taken from us because he was ill. We thought he'd died. He did die. I felt him die.'

'You were bonded?'

Daniel nodded, 'but really he didn't die. The bond broke because he died in hospital. But they revived him.'

He glanced at the house and thought about his former mate. The man he would be helping to get through a heat in a couple of days.

'He came back to us a few months ago. It was weird but we're getting there.'

'And now we are both healing,' said Hazel with a squeeze of Daniel's shoulder. 

They continued to look at the work for a few minutes before Hazel straightened up and looked at Daniel. 

'Can I ask you something?' 

Daniel nodded, wondering what she wanted to know about the work he was doing. 

'Do you live with Minister Thornton?'

Daniel instantly felt wary. Some people had tried to get to Meg through the family before, but none had turned up at the house. He wondered if Hazel was acting friendly because she had an ulterior motive. 

'Oh, no,' said Hazel, who must have realised what Daniel was thinking. 'It's nothing sinister. I'm a physiotherapist. Well, you can see that.'

She slapped the emblem on her polo shirt.

'I saw how poorly Mr Midgley looked after the court case. I read that they had taken his crutches off him whilst he was on remand... I wanted to offer my services. For free.'

He looked at her intently for a few seconds before nodding. 

'I'd like to believe you're genuine. We've had a few people trying to get pictures of him for the press. So far, no one’s tried to do it by commissioning an expensive piece of furniture. Do you mind if I ask Meg out here? We've always been protective of Clive, more so lately.'

Hazel nodded, 'I understand completely. Sorry. I honestly didn't know you lived with him, or Minister Thornton.'

Daniel left Hazel in the workshop and walked towards the house. He wanted Hazel to be genuine, but he did not want to expose Clive to anyone that might want to cause him harm. Either physically or mentally. 

A~B~O

Meg indicated the chair where Henry generally sat to draw his pictures when she worked from home. Hazel glanced at the neat pots of felt tip pens and pencils and the pile of paper. Meg saw the woman smile. The smile was genuine, Meg hoped Hazel was genuine in her offer. Poor Clive was suffering. He was trying to hide how much he was struggling to get about since he was forced to walk on his injured leg for two weeks. They were told by Tina, the doctor that Meg was friendly with, that Clive would not recover full use of his leg, the damage was done. But, if Hazel, who was one of the top physiotherapists in the country, thought differently, she was prepared to listen. 

When Daniel had taken her to one side and explained that his client had said she would treat Clive for free, Meg had been suspicious. Daniel told her about the conversation they had in the workshop. He said he thought she was genuine but wanted Meg to double-check. Meg had contacts through her job at Parliament. It had not taken her long to find the professional looking website belonging to Grove Physio. Hazel had an office in the town and attracted clients from all over the country. She had two junior partners and links to one of the best private hospitals in London. On paper the woman was perfect. Meg dug a little deeper, she made a couple of quick phone calls. She was able to corroborate what she said about attempting to commit suicide through a small article in a national paper where the Omega that had helped her was praised for his quick thinking. And a magistrate’s court results service had shown the case involving Hazel and her partner. Her partner received a community service order as it was her first offence and Hazel had not wanted to be involved in any court case.

Hazel saw her website open on Meg's computer, she smiled. 

'I would have been surprised if you hadn't done some research,' she said. 'You must get a lot of cranks and Conservatives trying to cause you problems.'

'Aren't they the same?' quipped Meg. 

Hazel nodded with a smile. 

'I really would like to help Mr Midgley,' she said. 'I've come a long way from the breakup and, I'll be honest, knowing that I am helping someone my ex-partner would rather not exist, would make me feel good. This would be as much about me as Mr Midgley. But don't get me wrong, I will do everything I can to get him walking again. I am sure I can at least get him off those crutches. I only saw him being helped at the crown court on the telly. But I'm good at my job-'

'One of the best in the country from what I can tell,' interjected Meg.

Hazel nodded shyly, 'apparently. I do charge a lot for my services. And people pay for it. But that also means I can charge what I want. And I do. Mr Midgley would not be the only client I have pro bono. I can afford to take him on. And I would like to.'

A noise at the door caught Meg's attention. Clive shuffled into view, he looked at Hazel.

'And I would like you to help me,' he said. 'Sorry, I was listening. I know you were trying to protect me.'

Clive smiled at Meg, who accepted the accusation with a shrug of guilt. 

'Can you see me here,' he asked, turning his attention to Hazel. 'I feel safe here. And can someone be with me?'

'Of course, Mr Midgley,' said Hazel. 'Your comfort is the most important thing. I will warn you though. I can't work miracles.'

Clive nodded, 'I understand,' he said. 'Whatever you can do. I'd be grateful.'

With luck, thought Meg, things might start to get better for Clive. The family could do with some good news after the previous couple of months. 

'Would I be able to give you a quick assessment now?' asked Hazel. 'It would give me an idea of where to start.'

Clive glanced at Meg, a look of uncertainty on his face. She felt sorry for him but also proud. He wanted to get past his ordeal and despite wanting to hide how much he was suffering he also wanted to recover.

'What do I need to do?' Clive asked.

Hazel sensed the trepidation in her new client.

'Nothing you don't want to,' she said. 'I'll bring a proper examination table for next time. But a bed will do for now. I'd like to feel the break. And if I can have your full details so I can get your medical records?' Clive nodded. 'It takes me a while to get up the stairs,' he said before looking down, 'and I need help.'

Hazel walked up to him, 'then let me help you,' she said offering her arm.

Meg turned to switch off her computer, 'I'll join you in a minute.'

She could hear Hazel offering a few words of advice as she helped Clive up the stairs. 

She reached the bottom of the stairs before Clive and Hazel had got to the top. It gave Meg confidence in Hazel that she had not rushed Clive. The physiotherapist was living up to her reputation of a patient, professional medic. As Meg joined them on the landing, she caught the end of something Hazel was saying.

'-simple exercises that you can start doing now. You need to keep active.'

Meg pushed the door to Clive's bedroom open. The Beta kept the room neat, rather like Omegas did. She smirked when she saw the bright duvet cover.

Clive glanced at the two women, 'the boys picked it. You know what Peter's like for bright geometric shapes.'

Hazel smiled, 'I love it,' she said as she helped him over to the bed.

Clive was wearing loose tracksuit trousers. Hazel glanced at him before pushing the trousers up so that she could look at the injury. Meg moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She took Clive's hand. She was not surprised when he clutched her tightly. She rubbed her thumb over his hand offering reassurance.

Hazel glanced up, 'you're very tense,' she said. 'You must say if I hurt you.'

When Clive did not respond Hazel furrowed her brow and stepped away.

'Sorry,' said Clive 'it reminded me...'

He took a shaky breath.

'When I was on remand, the doctor in the prison suggested some physio that my cellmate could help me with.'

'Oh, my examining your leg. Being touched, it was like that. I'm sorry.'

'No,' Clive managed a weak smile, 'the man he... he made me strip when he did the physio. He also... he also...'

Clive stifled a sob. Meg shuffled closer to him and wrapped him in an embrace.

Hazel pulled the trouser legs down.

'I'm so sorry you went through that,' she said.

Clive managed to compose himself after a few seconds.

'It's over now,' he said. 'And I'm going to get better. Well, as better as I can.'

Hazel looked at him carefully, 'we can take it slowly. I won't do anything without your permission. And you only have to say, and I will stop. Your comfort is what matters.'

Clive sniffed and smiled, 'thank you.'

Meg nodded her thanks to Hazel, pleased that she had found another influential progressive woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Sammy watched his mate coming down the stairs, a small bag slung over his shoulder.

'Are you sure you're OK with this?' asked the Alpha, his brow knitted with concern.

The worry Daniel was showing only made Sammy prouder. They had spent some time together during the morning. They knew it was only a matter of time before Liam would need Daniel. They had sat together in the small sitting room with the twin girls. Daniel spent some time trying to encourage Isabelle to say 'Alpha' but had only succeeded in getting an 'Afa' from her. Sammy had enjoyed the time with his mate and their daughters. He also knew he was trying to assert his partnership over his bonded mate. He wondered if it was one of those primal things. Reminding him who he was bonded with. Was it a deep-seated jealousy? Sammy was not jealous. How could he be? He had suggested in the first place. Sammy felt guilty for how he felt. He was confused. He wanted to support Daniel and Liam but at the same time, something in him made him worry that he was losing his mate. Even though he knew he was not. 

'Sammy?'

Sammy smiled, he realised he had not reacted. His whirling thoughts were threatening to overwhelm him. He had to remain calm or he would cause Daniel to worry about what he should do, and that, in turn, would affect Liam. 

'Of course, I am,' he said. 'He needs your help. I would not want him either trying to get through it on his own or have a stranger go with him.'

'It'll be weird.'

'Of course, it'll be weird... but Danny, it will also be... be lovely.' Sammy shrugged. 'I can't think of a better word. You and him. You're meant to be together and I give you my blessing. He's the Omega to three of the children, four if you count Graham. We owe him. I can share you.'

Daniel seemed a little placated. He pulled his mate into a hug. Sammy held him for a few seconds before pushing him to arm's length.

'Go and look after him.'

Daniel nodded, he leaned in for a kiss before opening the front door.

'I'll let you know when I'm coming home.'

'Take your time, make sure Liam is finished before you come home,' said Sammy.

'I will.'

Sammy watched him go. He stood by the door for a couple of minutes after Daniel had gone. It was the right thing to do. It was what other families did. But other families had not been missing their retired Omega and had them suddenly turn up on the doorstep. No. Sammy had made the right decision. 

'You alright?' asked Jamie from behind him.

Sammy did not know how long his other mate had been watching him.

'Yeah,' Sammy said. 'It's just odd, knowing what he's going to do.'

'You had to watch me go off to do the same thing a couple of years ago.'

Sammy shook his head, 'that was a bit different,' he said. 'You were being forced to do that. I've encouraged this and yet... I still feel a bit jealous.'

'I think, that is only to be expected,' chuckled Jamie. 'But you've done a very good thing. If you hadn't suggested it. Liam would have suffered in silence.'

Sammy took a deep breath and nodded.

'I know,' he said.

'And now,' said Jamie, as he put his arm around Sammy and guided him to the playroom. 'You are going to come and help us with the jigsaw. You need distracting.'

A~B~O

Daniel felt the conflicted feeling from Sammy as he walked from the house. His brave little Omega was allowing him to be with another man. Had suggested he sleep with another man. Daniel knew Sammy wanted him to help Liam. And yet, poor Sammy was struggling. He had been trying to suppress the feelings but not succeeding. Daniel could have said something but knew that would only upset his mate more. And that was never something he wanted to do to his little Omega. The most important member of their family deserved to be respected. And if that meant pretending, he could not feel how much the situation was affected Sammy, Daniel would choose to ignore it. 

Liam's text, thirty minutes before was expected but it was still strange. It would be the first time they had been together for Liam's heat in almost seven years. Daniel had fond memories of their times together. It had always been special with Liam. In much the same way that Sammy was ever so slightly closer to Jamie, Liam had grown closer to him over Michael. It was the way the families worked. Michael was closer to the Omega before Liam and if he was still alive, he would be living with Michael. 

He threw his overnight bag onto the passenger seat and started the engine. With a final glance at his home, he put the car in gear and drove away. The conflicted feelings from Sammy faded away. Although Daniel knew they would not disappear. He wondered what their relationship would be like when he returned. He had to keep reminding himself that it was Sammy's suggestion. Daniel had considered the idea before Sammy had spoken. He never thought it would happen. 

He was going to help Liam through his heat. 

It would be different because he was not in rut. He had slept with Liam a few times between his heats but generally, they would just hold each other through the night. He knew Sammy and Jamie occasionally had sex between their heats. He could sense it, he was able to tune it out, but he knew it happened. 

When he was in rut, he had to force down the urge to simply fuck the Omega. The Omega, when in heat, would be giving off scents and signs that were irresistible to him. But he had learned to respect the Omega. The poor Omega would not be able to help themselves. They would need to be knotted; they would reach a point where they would allow any Alpha to fuck them. But Daniel would not do that. He had never been rough with his Omega. He remembered Sammy being scared of him to start with. The poor boy, because he was only just eighteen when he had joined the family, found him intimidating. And Daniel hated that he could instil fear in the most important sex. The sex that should be revered. He knew that without the Alpha there would be no children. But it was the Omega that carried the babies and nurtured them. And yet society had made them a cowed, fearful sex. And Daniel hated it. 

But he knew he did not have to live up to the stereotype and he did not. He had been lucky to be put with a forward-thinking family. Meg and Michael had both been respectful of Liam. And it had not taken Daniel long to learn how to treat the most vulnerable of the sexes with gentleness and love. 

And now Sammy, his little Omega, had encouraged him to continue to help his former mate. And Daniel loved Sammy even more for his generous nature. 

He parked the car at the front of the flats where Liam lived. He had visited the flat a couple of times since Liam had returned to them. Both times, with Sammy. This would be the first time he had been completely on his own with Liam. He was apprehensive. He felt oddly shy. He hoped he could help his former mate. 

The flats had a state-of-the-art intercom with a live camera feed so the occupant of the flats could see who was calling on them. Daniel pressed the button for Liam's flat and waited.

'Hello,' he heard Liam's voice through the intercom. 'Come up, I've unlocked the door.'

Daniel heard the click of the main door followed by a buzz. He pulled the handle. The feeling of trepidation grew with each step on the stair up to Liam's flat. He took a couple of deep breaths before he opened the door to the flat. 

Liam was in the kitchen area of the living room. He was arranging a few snack bars along the work surface.

'I didn't know if your tastes might have changed,' said the Omega, 'so I've put some different flavours there. It's weird, we have the place to ourselves, we don't need to lock ourselves away in the bedroom.'

Daniel detected a slight nervous shake to Liam's voice. It had not occurred to Daniel that Liam might be having the same conflicted feelings that he was having. Liam had his back turned, he was wearing a blue dressing gown. Daniel could sense his former mate was close to needing to receive his knot. He sighed.

'Why did you wait so long to text me? I could have come sooner-'

'I didn't want to drag you away from your family-'

Daniel walked up to Liam and turned him around, he looked at the Omega. Liam's face was flushed from his heat and he had been crying. Daniel pulled him in for a hug, not surprised when the older man clung to him tightly.

'This is going to be strange for us both. But we have his blessing. Let's not disappoint him,' said Daniel, whose own troubled feelings seemed to dissipate as he held Liam. 

He realised what it was he was doing. He realised why Sammy had wanted him to do it. Liam needed to feel safe. Liam had been through a horrible few years. Sammy did not want another Omega to suffer. And he could not help Liam himself, but he could lend out his Alpha. Daniel liked the idea that he was being borrowed. He liked the idea that it was Sammy who was in charge. If Daniel could offer his services and help Liam through his heat, he was glad he could. 

He looked at the array of energy bars Liam had put out. He nudged the blueberry ones with his finger.

'You know who else likes blueberries?' he said as he remembered Liam's love of the little berries.

Liam shook his head.

'Mary and Peter. I once tried to make a cake with blueberries in,' said Daniel with a chuckle, 'I had to change my plans when I was gathering the ingredients together... they'd eaten all the blueberries.'

Liam managed a laugh. Daniel was pleased to feel some of the tension go from the Omega.

'Can you last a few more minutes whilst I have a quick shower,' Daniel asked.

Liam nodded, 'I can wait a little longer. Knowing you are here is a start.'

Daniel smiled, he leaned in and kissed Liam. It was the first time he had kissed his former mate since his return. Memories of their times together flooded through him. He pressed his forehead against Liam's.

'I'll be quick,' he said.

'I've hung a towel up for you. The blue one.'

Daniel walked to the bathroom. He stripped off and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt good. He took a few slow breaths. Sammy had given his blessing. He was going to concentrate on Liam for the next couple of days. He knew Liam would not need him as long now that he was infertile, but Daniel would do as Sammy had told him. He would make sure Liam was finished before he left. The last thing they wanted was for the Omega to suffer.

After drying himself, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to the bedroom. Liam was sitting on the edge of the bed. The dressing gown was gone.

Daniel took in his former mate. Dispute the years since he had last seen him in heat Liam still looked in his prime. Still lithe, still attractive. At least to Daniel. The Omega looked up at him shyly.

'I figured we should just get on with it.'

Daniel undid the towel and folded it up. He draped it over the chair by the door. He turned back to find Liam looking him over.

'You still look good,' he said, 'still fit. It's the active work you do.'

Daniel felt his cock twitch as he grew hard. He had wondered if he would struggle to get hard. He was not in rut, and he was not with his mate.

Liam looked at Daniels cock. Daniel felt his breath hitch. He stepped closer. Liam reached up and lay his hand on Daniel's hip. Daniel moved to sit next to him. He leaned in for a kiss. Their second kiss was more passionate. Daniel could feel a yearning need in Liam. He ran his hand down the Omega's side. He slowly reached for Liam's small cock. Liam gasped as he was touched. Daniel paused and waited.

'Please. keep going,' said Liam. 'I've missed this.'

Daniel smiled he focused on his former mate. Liam needed him. He worked Liam's cock for a few moments before slipping off the bed and kneeling in front of him. He leaned forward and licked the side of Liam's cock causing the Omega to gasp and hum with satisfaction. An image of himself about to do the same thing with Sammy flashed across his mind. Poor Sammy had been shocked until he had realised it was something Liam enjoyed. Daniel pushed the memory away. He could not allow his times with the two Omega to become muddled. They both liked different things. They were different men. 

He continued to deal with Liam's cock until the panting man came. Daniel lapped up the come, wondering for the umpteenth time why Omega could orgasm in such a manner when it served no real purpose. The only thing it did was calm an Omega who was in heat. He looked up at Liam who had his eyes closed. He was leaning back on his elbows, a serene expression on his face. Daniel wondered if none of the agency Alpha's had helped Liam in such a way over the years, they had been apart. 

Liam opened his eyes and looked at Daniel with a smile, 'wow,' he said. 'I really have missed this.'

Daniel smiled. He leaned up and kissed the Omega, who kissed him back eagerly. Liam pulled him onto the bed properly; they shuffled up to lay next to each other. Liam glanced down at Daniel's hard cock, he reached out and stroked it. Daniel took a quick, gasped breath. He remembered how Liam would touch him when they were together. His former mate had not lost his ability to make him feel amazing with just his fingers. 

They looked at each other. Searching each other's eyes for a few seconds before leaning in for a passionate kiss. It was Liam who pushed them apart. 

'I need you.'

The simple words were almost enough to bring tears to Daniel's eyes. He had grieved for Liam; he had mourned for the man far longer than he should have. It had taken him many months to recover. And now, his love was lying next to him, asking for his help. 

Daniel nodded once and leaned back so that Liam could get into position. Daniel wanted Liam to pick the position. Liam pushed him onto his back and moved to straddle him. Daniel shifted up the bed slightly. He knew they would be knotted for several minutes and he wanted to be sure Liam was comfortable. He allowed Liam to dictate the pace. The Omega leaned back a little and pushed onto his hard cock. Daniel watched Liam's face as he moved. Liam was flushed from his heat and needed the relief that only an Alpha could offer him. Daniel gathered the Omega in his arms; he pulled Liam close. The thrusts were calm and measured. Liam was taking long slow breaths. Daniel waited for Liam to look at him again and nod. Daniel let his knot grow, trapping his cock in the Omega's small body. Liam gasped again, a long low sigh before becoming heavy in Daniel's arms. He had passed out. 

Daniel spent a few moments ensuring Liam was comfortable before letting himself relax. He kept hold of Liam. He slowly stroked the Omega's back as he thought about the horrible few years Liam endured on his own. He thought about the generosity of Sammy who would understand what Liam was going through. Daniel smiled again at the thought that he had been lent out. He would have to return to Sammy, who was his current owner, but for the next few hours, he was Liam's responsibility. 

A~B~O

Liam watched Daniel pottering about in the kitchen area. He had been told to stay on the sofa, and food would be brought to him. He was always tired after his heat; the last few years had been difficult. If he was lucky, the agency Alpha, usually Said, would make him a snack before they left. But sometimes, the Alphas that were only in it for the money would leave him. He would have to shuffle to the kitchen to sort himself out with something to eat. 

But today, his former mate was cooking. Actual cooking. Liam was amused at Daniels muttered comments about the kitchen missing things. The Alpha, who was a passionate cook, like to have the right tools for the job. He was having to make do with a clunky grill and a microwave that had seen better days. 

'You need to get a new oven,' said Daniel. 'This one is not cooking evenly. It's ancient. Stone age man could probably understand it.'

'If I cooked more than frozen dinners in it, I might get a new one. But I live alone.'

Daniel shook his head and went back to the saucepan he was watching. 

They had mated twice. Daniel insisted on staying for a few hours to be sure Liam did not feel the need to mate again. The first time had been very intense for him. When Daniel had touched him...

Liam shook his head with a smile. He did not know how to thank Sammy. He knew that most families would do what they had done, but Sammy would never have expected it to happen. The family had accepted that he was dead. The younger Omega took everything in his stride. If anything, it was him and Daniel that had been quivering wrecks about it. He knew that Daniel had found it awkward to start with. There was an odd hesitancy to him for the first few minutes. Liam had been unsure if they would do the same things that they had done when they were officially together. 

It had been liberating. To go through his heat with someone he knew and trusted. Over the years he had built up a relationship with Said, but he was not always available. 

Now. 

Now he had Daniel. And unless his sporadic heats clashed with Sammy and Daniel's heat, Liam knew he would have a kind and loving Alpha to look after him. 

And they knew that Daniel would be retired in a few years. Their lives were moving on. Things were changing. 

Liam felt as though he was finally free of the nightmare his life had become. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> There is more to come.


End file.
